The Legend of the Fox Sage
by JK10
Summary: They thought that he was just a legend until now. Who is he? what is his purpose? And what does this have to do with Konoha? Naru/harem
1. Chapter 1

The Fox Sage

There has been a legend of a fox sage. Parents tell stories about this sage defeating hydras, minotaurs, and dragons to put the kids to bed. Teachers tell their students a few legendary tales for they can take training seriously. The problem is no one knows where or for that matter who he is. Konoha is about to find out who he is and that he really is real.

The sun has just risen over Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves). The business people were getting ready to open the stores. The schools were just opening all the while the village leader is looking out of his window.

He is old, with bags upon bags under his eyes. He lost most of his muscle mass. What used to be 'The Professor' who could fight 500 ninja and come back on top now is and old brittle man. This man is Hiruzen Sarutobi. This shell of the great shinobi was having a weird feelings about today. '_something is off about today',_ He thought. He doesn't know how right he is.

**Konoha Gates**

"There is nothing as boring as guard duty" Kotetsu Hagane said to Izumo.

"Yea I know what you mean nothing interesting ever happens here", Izumo said. As this was said a swirl of fire occurred. Out of this fiery vortex came a man.

He was 5'11 with a black and red cloak covering him. The cloak is black with with fire on the bottom that glow. On the back it has a fox curled up with 9 tails that are going in a spiral. It has a kanji for Fox Sage The hood of the cape has a fox in a swirl with a kanji that stood for Trickster. His right sleeve had 9 orange triangles that have highly complicated seals that seem to spin. On the side of the cloak it has the words Demon. The word Demon glowed orange as if it was a secret compartment (hint). The left side had a weapon launcher. The launcher had over 10,000 senbons, 5,000 kunai and 3,000 shurikens. The arm had the words Kitsune. The thing that ultiloaked wately caught them off guard was the fact that cloak seem alive. It started to growl and grow some more.

"Excuse me gentlemen I have an important business with the Hokage." the man said calmly while the cloak covered his eyes.

"Sir write down your name and you will be on your way. The man wrote down his name and disappeared in a solar flare. The two guards covered their eyes for they do not become blind. When they finally opened them, they were shocked at the name on the paper. _'_ _Things are surely going to get interesting around here'_ , They both thought.

**The Hokage Tower**

The Hokage sighed for what felt like the trillionth time this morning. It was the Uchiha should get this, get that, the CRA. He truly thought about killing every single one them. '_Wont they ever shut up, blah, blah I wish I could kill them quickly' _he smiled deviously thinking about jumping and slicing their throats.

It is the civilian's council that causes so many problems. This is a ninja village but they act like it is a Democracy. It's Martial Law DAMNIT. The Hokage is the leader that's that, but the power of the Hokage has been greatly dimished. Now he sits behind the desk having to hear this shit everyday and do paperwork. Yup this is the job of the Hokage.

As the council kept discussing this civilian problem a fire vortex appeared in the middle of the room. A man came out of the vortex. His face had a mask on while the cloak covered his head. The man stood as if he was a natural born leader. The man wore the mask of coldness and his killer intent was off the charts. Some of the council passed out from it. The shinobi council was not able to breathe. The elders and the Hokage started to sweat.

"Well, well, well, its funny how we are all here together like a happy family" the man said with this errie smile that none of them could see.

"Who are you?" this pink hailed lady said. The man turned around and looked at her and replied, "No one was talking to you, You pink haired freak of nature. Now why don't stop screeching that everyone in this whole universe has heard and not from that thing you called pleasure. I feel sorry for your daughter being deaf and all." Some snickered at that the shinobi were laughing, the elders were trying to hold it in. The pink haired woman turned red and was about to screech when she saw the senbon launcher at her throat. She promptly shut up.

Danzo, one of the elders sent a code that he thought this man did not see. But as the man put his arm down 20 people with Ne symbol fell to the ground dead. The council was shocked and Danzo was fuming. _'How did he kill them without even moving. Who is he?' ,_ Danzo thought. Then he started to feel that killing intent again.

The man knew they were there and sent a customized shuriken at one that goes right through them killing them from the inside. He said,"You thought those pathetic excuse for shinobi attack me and win? I just got here and I'm already tired of the rotten shit going on here so....." the man clapped his hands and the sonic boom knocked the civillian council out of the building. The Hokage wanted to ask how can he learn that jutsu.

"Now onto to business. It has been awhile since i have seen your faces.", the man said. The Hokage looked at the man now with the face of the 'Professor' and asked, "Who are you before I kill you". The shinobi council were about to attack but then you hear a laugh. "Old man you can't even touch me even in your prime. But you want to know who I am well...." the man took off his mask ans the hood of his cloak.

All of the people in the room except the man gasped. 'Minato has returned!" they all thought happily. Soon their happiness turned to horror as the man started to smile. As he said with as much killing intent they have ever felt, "Naruto Namikaze:The Fox Sage is BACK" 


	2. The Council Meeting

A/N: Good start I think also I need a beta. I Dont Own Naruto in any way shape or form. Now onto the story.

The council Elders were cowering in fear. The demon brat has returned. The very one that they banished and thought they killed with the Root ninjas is here, in front of them. He knew about their plots and exploits, which is the very same reason the civilian council has as much power as they do now. He can take them down politically. They started to sweat a lot now, Naruto is back.

Then the shinobi council were not much better off. They thought that the demon brat was the biggest threat to their families. They were not exactly seal masters who has done seals before. As a result they didn't know that the SHINIGAMI also had a part in the sealing. The Kyuubi was not going anywhere. Maybe.

They destroyed an innocent child, now there is this man with eyes that would turn Medusa into stone, a face that has seen years of war and stories that would go on for ages. His once innocent smile is now a dark, demented, and deranged smile. His once cute loveable laugh that could warmed their hearts is gone. He now has a crazy and insane laugh. He was treated as a demon now they created this demon. So why does they feel guilt about what happened?

Sarutobi had a blank face. What happened to Naruto? Is this the real Naruto or trick? He couldn't tell the happiness that practically beamed out of him is gone. Chaos took the place of happiness. What did happened to Naruto indeed?

"Ah, How you doing Old Man after you let these imbeciles you call your 'esteemed council' kick out an innocent little boy?" Naruto said in a sickeningly sweet voice that creeped all of them out with a his head turned to right with the smile that scared them. "Well Old man," Naruto using the hand gestures of hurry up. "C'mon we don't have all day, you know?".

"How dare you talk to the Hokage like that you demon?!" Kaio Doukinzoku exclaimed. He is a councilor that has been know for his Kekkei Genkai. His bloodline is called the Metal Eye. It was robotic in a sense. His eyes turn from white to metallic silver with the pupil red. It has the ability to deactivate genjutsu of every kind, shoot lasers at any one with 20 miles. Kaio was very rich and very corrupted. He knew the kid was good but wanted to get rid of him because he was a great threat to his corruption.

Naruto turned around and looked at him. Naruto had his eyes locked to Kaio metallic eyes. Naruto put his demon smile on. What he did next will forever haunt the council. he lifted his hand up and Kaio was doing the same but was in agony and painfully. When Kaio and Naruto's were up, Naruto made his hand into a claw. Kaio's hand became a claw too as it started to bleed from the transformation. Naruto put his clawed pointer and thumb above and below his eye respectively. To the council horror Kaio was doing the same. They both reached in their eye socket and pulled out theirs eyes. As Kaio anguish screams got louder and louder his clawed fingers with his metal eye out in the open.

This scared the hell out of everyone. Naruto just took out this guy eye and then what happened maid some of them faint. The clawed hand of Kaio held out his hand with his eye squirming around, then his hand crushed his eye.

The blood in his eye splashed everywhere even on the council. Most of them turned an unhealthy shade of green and vomited. Some fainted. Most were scared. Naruto looked at Kaio and threw a kunai right in between his eye and eye socket and killed him.

Naruto turned backed to Sarutobi. "Well lets get back to business", Naruto said in a nonchalant voice. Now they knew Naruto is very serious. Sarutobi in a very hesitant voice said, "I haven't been to well Naruto. I wish I was there so that I could help you." Naruto looked at him with the stoniest, coldest, hardest eyes ever.

Naruto growled at Sarutobi, "Where is the Hokage? Huh The Hokage that his authority was law. Not listening to these waste of life aka the civilian council. They have no say in what you do and what you want. These elders are supposed to _advise_ not_ execute the laws._ Get your balls back or I'll do it personally."

Sarutobi had an epiphany. Yea, he was the Hokage. He had the power. He was the Professor. O yea, He's Back the 'PROFESSOR HAS RETURNED'. Everyone was scared now. Now the Demon brat is back and so is the Professor is back. Double trouble for the so-called 'esteemed council'.

Ah the Hokage felt power once again. He loves it. "Council get out of here. There is no need for any of you to be here. NOW!!!!" Sarutobi said. They all left quickly. The Hokage now has a huge smirk on his face. Yup he is starting to like this day very much so.

"Its about time, Old Man I thought I was going to have to slap you around." Naruto said. "O and by the way your ANBU are pathetic.", Naruto said. The ANBU tensed how did he know they were there. The Hokage laughed, "Naruto, Naruto you never change do you? ANBU you are dismissed. Now how was your adventures?" Naruto said, "Well..."

Dango Shop

The ANBU with the cat mask took off her mask getting some Dango. She is 5'10 with purple hair down to her lower back. Her eyes were dark green. Her face was heart shaped with a sharp point at her chin. Her arms were mascular but not too mascular. She was about 34 C-Cup. She always carried a katana called the "Lunar Saber". All in all she was beautiful. Her name was Yuugao Uzuki.

She saw her two friends, 'The Snake Mistress', Anko Mitarashi and 'The Ice Queen' Kurenai Yuhi. The three were the most unapproachable women in Konoha. They knew Yuugao would cut any man. Anko would feed them to the snakes. Then lastly Kurenai would put them in a genjutsu that was all about yaoi. So you can see that these women were not to be touch.

"Hey Anko and Kurenai, I have some news!" Yuugao said. Anko and Kurenai lift their heads from the Dango and asked, "What". Yuugao was pratically giddy and trembling from the excitement. She all but shouted, "NARUTO IS BACK!"

A/N: Done reviews plz and Naruto is not demented were gonna find out the real Naruto

Ja Ne


	3. Uchiha Secret part 1

A/N: See what reviews can do. I need to tell some things that are important in the show. Naruto is 13. He was kicked out at 6 for a reason that will be important later. He is loyal to the village not the people except for a few. Now to the people who reviewed and gave some insight.

Turok1: excellent point that there was nothing in between Naruto and Sarutobi. I just want to point out that Sarutobi is NOT all powerful. He just remembered WHO he is, the civilians hold no weight to the shinobi, and to put it point blank he rules this SHIT. So anybody that feels like that had to clear it up. Thanks for the reviews and I want MORE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hinata was having a great morning. The fact that she was having a great morning was an omen. Ever since Naruto 'went a way for a while', she hasn't been happy. She has been hoping he comes back to her. She believes that it was her fault that he left. Her confidence in herself has faltered because of it. She has never forgave herself for it.

She is 5'3 with short blue hair. She always wear a tan jacket with fur on top. Her favorite pair of pants are beige with stripes. She wears open toe sandals. Her shirt is dark blue. Her face is heart shaped with a small button nose and she has pupil-less lavender eyes. Her skin is the fairest of fair ivory. Over-all she is beautiful but she covers herself up.

The sun was beautiful and bright. The birds were chirping. She felt today couldn't get any better. Her father did not belittle her. The elders did not bother her. Her little sister was not giving her glaring looks. Neji was not around giving dirty looks. Yup today is starting off a good day.

She was walking to school thinking a certain blonde. That blonde takes up most of her thinking. '_Naruto-kun when are you coming back?'_ Hinata thought. She finally reached the school earlier than everyone else. She saw Iruka grading test and greeted him with a gracious smile, "Good morning Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked up from his test and smiled at his student, smiled and replied, "Good morning Hinata-chan. It is good to see you in good spirits."

Hinata replied, I-I'm f-f-ine Iruka-sensei a-a-n-d t-t-h-an-k y-ou." Iruka had a little smile, '_she is breaking out of her shell more and more she even stopped stuttering earlier. Her confidence has grown.'_ She gracefully sat herself down in her seat all the way in the back. Five minutes later students started to fill in one by one.

She looked around and saw a few distinguished from the rest. The first is the girl with the pink hair. She is 5'2. She has a pink and red kimono. She has a huge forehead that she is often gets teased about. Her most distinguished feature is that annoying screeching voice just like her mom. Her name Sakura Haruno.

Then there is the platinum blonde. She about the same height as Hinata. She used to be friends with Sakura but now they are fighting over a guy. She has a long blonde ponytail. She has light, ice blue eyes. The girl seems flighty but deep inside she is in love with someone. Her name is Ino Yamanaka.

Then there is the ovdeerweight kid. He has two puffs on both sides of his head. He wears a green shirt with a kanji on his shirt. He has bandages around his arms and legs. He is always seen munching on a bag of chips. He is always relax except when you take the last chip. That is when you must hrun to the hills. His name is Choji Akimichi.

Choji's friend is currently sleeping. He is always sleeping. He is very lazy. He has jet black hair that is in a ponytail but only a little bit hair he has. His head is shaped as a pineapple. His I.Q is over 200 but isn't motivated and lazy. He is Shikamaru Nara.

The dog boy is the next person. He is 5'6. He has a dog named Akamaru. He usually carries the dog either in his jacket in the front or the top of his head. He is always wearing a coat. It is grey but with fur on the top. On his face there arre two red triangles on each side of his face. His name is Kiba Inuzuka.

Now is the bug boy. He wars a grey cloak. He wears it to cover his whole body. He is a living hive for his bugs. He wears sunglasses, no matter what season. His hair is spiked like he was shocked by lightning. He is usually reading something and always alone. He is Shino Aburame.

The final person that stood out was Sasuke Uchiha. He is the rookie of the year. He is the last Uchiha. His brother killed his whole clan and left him alive. He has been pampered since then. Has been asked for marriage by numerous of mothers and women. He always denied their request. He is 5'7 not muscular but always seen brooding. He never smiled. His hair was dark blue looking like a duck butt. He is fueled by revenge but he has a deep dark secret that only a few know.

Iruka is the the main teacher. He has spiked hair. He is always look uptight. The reason is after Naruto was banished he started to change. At first he hated Naruto because the Kyuubi killed his parents. He was only 12 when it occurred. He remembers clearly and wanted revenge. When Naruto was four, he was part of the mob who beat him senselessly. It was to the point that Naruto went into a coma for 8 days. While in the coma, Iruka came to kill him in the hospital but he saw Naruto open his eyes and pratically beg Iruka to not kill him. Iruka was so shock at the request. He realized that this isn't a demon but a small innocent child. From that day forward, naruto became his unofficial brother. He tried to adopt him but the request was denied. When Naruto was banished he pratically lost his mind and almost quit the shinobi life. It took many therapy lessons just to teach. Now he is a teacher to the future shinobi.

Iruka was doing role call, when an aura was felt that hasn't been felt in a long time. A person with a cloak came in handed a paper to Iruka and sat down. Sasuke of course felt threatened and sneered at the cloaked kid. "He Dobe what are you doing here ? This is for people who graduate." Sasuke said. The person did not reply. As Sasuke was about to hit him a blade came out of now where and was at Sasuke's neck. It was a this point that Iruka read the paper. _'No it can't be! He's back. Naruto is back.'_ Iruka thought. He then said, "Sir please take off your hood." Naruto looked up and pulled off his cloaked. Every one in the class gasped. He then looked at Sasuke and said, That isn't wise to attack Sasha Uchiha.

A/N: done. This chapter was to brink some things into the story. You will find out what happened with the Hokage and Naruto in a flashback and why was Naruto kicked out. Also the Yuugao is coming up to. He will meet them very shortly. Ja Ne6


	4. Sasha Uchiha

A/N: great i love a lot of people putting this as your favorite story but i need reviews because it greatly helps my writing. Also its ok to be critical with it. Your opinion matters in the story. Ok now with the Harem:Hinata, Anko, Yuugao, Kurenai, Ino, Tenten,Temari, Sasha, Mei,?,?,?. The last three choices are......YOURS! I don't write falling in love at first sight. Like this "Naruto: hey what's up Hinata: OmG Naruto I Love You now lets get married. Naruto:Ok i love you forever. Hinata: I love you forever. Then race to the bed" See i have a problem with that. It has to be built up. So they have to work for Naruto's love.

Disclaimer: I Don't own NARUTO

Sasuke was shocked. _'_ How does he know? Only a few people know about it.' She thought. Naruto looked at her with a bored expression. Naruto said in a bored expression, "Aren't you over the 'I want revenge against Itachi, blah, blah (using his hand gestures). It is a shame that you cant get over it. Move on. Live your life. Move forward." as if on its own the sword the blade receded back into his sleeve.

Sasuke getting over his shock and went into a rage. Sasuke was about to do a few handsigns when Iruka saw this. Iruka heard the whole and was confused about this Sasha person. _'What the fuck is going on? First Naruto returns then pulls a blade out of his sleeve and then called_ Sasuke Sasha. I knew today was gonna be a weird day." Iruka thought. Then he sees Sasuke doing handsigns and he jumped. _'Damnit I gotta make it in time' Iruka thought. _

As Sasuke ran through the handsigns. It was too late. As the tiger sign was shown, Naruto came up to him and kissed him. This shocked everyone. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and all the fangirls were shocked and angry. Sasuke was red. 'why did feel so.....Right. Naruto whispered in his/her ear.

"I can see right through genjutsu and how marvelous you look," Naruto said in a teasing but husky voice. Sasuke/Sasha turned beet red, but for what reason, no one knows. Sasuke bald up his fist. Sasuke said shouted and yelled, "Naruto! I HAVE HAD IT! WE ARE GOING OUTSIDE AND WE ARE ABOUT TO FIGHT!"

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. He replied, "Sure, whatever you want _Sasha-chan. Afterall women always gets what they want,"_ in teasing tone. Sasuke was getting redder and redder after each passing word. He smirked and said, "I have a preposition for you." Naruto's right went up and said, "Oh?" Sasuke said, "Why don't we have a bet? If I win you transfer all that power to me for i can kill _him_." Naruto looked at her incredulously.

His reply was, "Ok Sasuke-chan _BUT if I WIN YOU must release the genjutsu and and _**GIVE UP ON REVENGE ON ITACHI. **Sasuke was shocked could he give up on Avenging the Uchiha clan. Could he give up on the _Man_ who made his life a living hell. He had to win. "I accept."

Naruto flicked his wrist and a scroll appeared. The scroll opened it was a contract. "Ok Sasuke-chan since you have accept this little wager, cut your hand and write you name in blood. All it saws is that it is a taijutsu spar and if either of us breaks the deal you will pay dire consequences (Naruto's eyes turned into red slits at consequences)." Naruto told her.2

He demonstrated the process of signing your name in blood. he/she hesitantly cut the palm of her hand with a Kunai then wrote with it ion the paper. Surprisingly the paper did not rip. After writing the last letter of his/her last name the paper started to glow a bluish than red color with the infinity symbol. Then went up in flames. Then the flames hit both of the two people.

The pain mad Sasuke gasp. Then He/she noticed the infinity mark with a N and a S in the two loops on her inner wrist. Naruto had the same mark on his inner wrist. He smiled at her. "Well lets begin or ritual of combat. To them everyone was gone but in reality, they were getting looks of gasps, awe, shock and so many different emotions.

As Sasuke was was walking to the arena, he was thinking to himself. '_Can I beat him? I go to beat him but i don't know if i can!' _Sasuke thought. Naruto on the other hand was thinking to himself, ' _What was that Boston song? More than a what' O yea it was More_ _Than A Feeling'. _Naruto was smiling because he remembered on of his favorite songs.'O I could go for some ramen. YEA RAMEN'.

Everyone in the class reached the arena, waiting to see who was going to win this dispute. As the teacher Iruka had to referee. He didn't stop it earlier because he wanted to see who is this Sasha. As the two fighters started to get into a fighting stance, Iruka said, "Are you ready? Hajime!"

Naruto stood there with a bored stance. Sasuke on the other hand came and attacked with a punch. Naruto lazily swatted the punch forcing Sasuke to go to his right. He tried a roundhouse kick but the kick was caught. Naruto started spin while holding Sasuke's ankle and released him. By releasing Sasuke's ankle, Sasuke was thrown into a wall. Everyone in the arena was shock this new kid is beating their rookie of the Year without evening trying.

"is that is Sasuke-chan" Naruto taunted. Naruto got the reaction he wanted. Sasuke was seeing red and was attacking with blind rage. Sasuke was throwing punches at his head that Naruto was lazily evading. This was causing even more rage for Sasuke. "Why won't you take this seriously?" Naruto was parrying the attacks. "Come on Sasuke-_chan_, Itachi would be disappointed after all he was an ANBU captain by the time he was this age." Naruto taunted. That is when Sasuke finally snapped. He didn't care what happened to himself he wanted to kill him.

He went fasted and faster until Naruto got tired and said, "You want me to take you serious? Ok you asked for it." Naruto punched met with Sasuke's punch. Sasuke's arm was shattered up to the elbow. Naruto disappeared behind Sasuke elbowed him in the spine. Sasuke went down on his knees and gasped in pain. Before he fell Naruto kneed him into the solarplex. He sent flying up in the air. Naruto jumped up kicked him up, down, side to side. Sasuke just kept getting hit. His blood was all over the place. Naruto finished with a an extremely Powerful drop kicked him and forced Sasuke to hit the ground......HARD.

Everyone was shocked. Naruto beat Sasuke. The winner is Naruto.

**Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower **

All the Jonin were present at the Hokage Tower. The saw Naruto Uzumaki or the "Demon Brat" as they know him as beat their hero the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke Uchiha without breaking a sweat. The Hokage has a smile on his face. "Well i guess you saw what I was talking about. Now who wants to take him?" "All of them raised their hand. Sarutobi had a proud smirk on his old withered face. He asked them "Now give me a good reason i should give you him for you team. After all most of you wanted the precious Uchiha. "

All the jonin tried to explain to the Hokage thatit would help their team dynamic and etc. It was Kakashi Hatake's turnn. He lifted his head up from the book and said that it would be. Beneficial to Sasuke and Naruto if he had both.

The Hokage said you are the best choice. All the Jonin were disappointed and left getting ready for their test. Sarutobi smirked, _'Ah, Narruto you always make things interesting. Hehe Sosnia such a naughty girl' _as he wiped the blood off his nose quickly before anyone could see it.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto was relaxing and sleeping when. A goddess came into the room. She was ivory skinned with long dark blue hair going down her back. Her body was hourglassed shaped with a C-Cup bust. She. Has well toned legs. She had the perfecct lips with the perfect eyes. She seemed a bit nervous.

Naruto got up much to the displeasure of all the ladies and gentlemen there. Naruto gracefully held her hand and kissed it. "Such a sight of beauty aren't you Sasha Uchiha ?" Naruto slyly said. She blushed. Ever since she took the genjutsu off she has been having these feelings for the blonde but could not place them. "Hai-hai Naruto-kun"

Naruto was loving this. He replied, "Since when have I been _kun _Sasha -_chan?" _She was about to retort when Iruka puffeed into existence.

"Everyone, I'm proud to say you all passed. (I'm not going all into it so im skipping it to team 7) Team 7 is Sasha Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai and your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Sasha groaned at this she want her Naruto-kun. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, aand Shino Aburame and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in comission. Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, annd Shikamaru Nara and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto you are under the apprenticeship of...

To Be Continued. Reviews

Ja Ne


	5. Anko's Test

A/N: Love the reviews. Now onto The story. I Don't own NARUTO

On the previous the chapter:Team 7 is Sasha Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai and your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Sasha groaned at this she want her Naruto-kun. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, aand Shino Aburame and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in comission. Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, annd Shikamaru Nara and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto you are under the apprenticeship of...

Now onto the next chapter.

Iruka gasped ans his eyes widen as big as saucers as he saw the names on the list. "Naruto you are under the apprenticeship of..." he could not finish as a purple ball crashed out of a window. A banner appeared saying "The Trainer of the Next Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki!". It was Anko Mitarashi. She was pratically wearing nothing. She had a chain metal mesh shirt with purple shorts on. She also had a purple shirt with a trenchcoat. Her hair was in a peakcock hair do.

Naruto was for the first time since being banished was blushing. Sasha was seething. _'how dare this bitch try and get my Naru-kun. My naru-kun? YEA MY Naru-kun._ She thought. The other girls were having similar thoughts. Anko was licking her lips and said, "Now where is Naruto-_kun?_".

Naruto hesistantly raised his hand. She was shocked at how Naruto looked. From the innocent boy to the hunk he is now. Through his clothing she can see the rippling muscles. She was pratically drooling. "Can you stop looking at Naruto-kun, Anko-chan"

Yuugao said. Yuugao pratically peeled herself off the wall. She shook her head as Anko was wiping the drool from the side of her mouth. Naruto was wondering what the fuck is going on.

"Ah Naruto-kun its time to go. The three of us are ......" that was as far as Kiba shouted, "why does he gets to have 2 senseis?" Naruto sighed. He knew that this was going to hurt...a lot. He got up and punched Kiba in the face breaking his face in two. Everyone looked at Naruto and thought '_note to self_ dont fuck with Naruto ever!'_._

"Ok Senseis can we get going? If I stay any longer, I'll pull an Itachi on this class." Naruto said. Everyone was wide eyed. That was the last straw Naruto didn't get any ramen, had civillians coming to attack him, heard Demon brat by some ninja, Kiba bitching, that was it. He got up lit a stick a blew a puff and the smoke consumed him and di0pppusappeared leaving a note. The note said "To Anko and Yuugao-sensei, I'm at area 44 or the Forest of Death."

They both nodded and shunshined to the Forest of Death. When they arrived the saw Naruto meditating.

**In his mind**

"Well Kyuubi. Its been a while hasn't it.", Naruto said. Then a pair of red eyes appeared then came this huge malice of a smile. In a deep dark voice filled with a huge amount of killer intent, "**So my container came to visit his prisoner."** Naruto looked bored thnking, 'thats the best you could do for the entrance?' "I Like the eyes and then rest of the face but that little speech was so....cliché.

The Kyuubi was shock by the way Naruto was not afraid of it. **"Boy why are you not afraid of the GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE? I have killed trillion with just one of my tails. Now release me from this place called your mind. NOW FOR I CAN DEVOUR YOUR SOUL." **Naruto had other plans for 'The Great Kyuubi No Kitsune'. He walked up to the fox and grabbed its huge snout. He lifts its upand much to the shock of the Kitsune and his eyes changed.

(**Outside)**

Anko and Yuugao saw the sleeve of his cloak with the word DEMON GLOWED a deep orange. Yuugao and Anko was shocked and wondered what the hell was going on. They started to yell Naruto's name but to no avail. He was in deep meditation when they saw this aura around him. They tried to touch him when the cloak whipped them with a vine whip.

**(Back into the mind of Naruto)**

Naruto's Eye changed from the regular solid blue eyes to the fusion of thhe Sharingan(Mirror Wheel Eye) and the Rinnegan(Samsara Eye). His whisker marks became darker and longer. His canine teeth became longer. His hands became like claws. His veins were becoming orange so did his skin. His body became became yellow and red going down his back (Imagine Goku Super Sayian 4 just without the tail and different hair color and fur color and eyes) He looked at the fox and said in a demonic voice**, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO? I'M** **NOT LITTLE PUSHOVER. I'm the TEN TAILED DEMON SAGE. YOUR POWER IS NOTHING BUT A SMAkLL SPECK OF MY FINGERNAIL. (**at this point he threw it down on to the ground hard.) **THIS IS MY BODY AND MY MIND AND I...AM.....GOD!!!!!!!". **At this point the Poor Kyuubi was knocked out but at it side it. Hadsome demonic cursive writing that said, PROPERTY OF NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE

**(Outside)**

The Demon lettering on the sleeve started to receede and stop glowing and Naruto open his eyes. He looked at his two senseis with a questioning look. "What?" he asked. They looked at him as if he was crazy.

First they could not for the life of them wake him up. Then they could touch him but they preferred to keep their hands. His face expressions started to change from boredto amused to angry. Then the demon on his cloak started to glow orange. Now he wakes up and expects them to act nonchalant.

They look at him and Yuugao was the first to snap out of her stupor and replied, "Naruto-kun what happened while you were meditating?". Naruto said in nonchalant voice, "Oh, the Kyuubi was being fresh and had to put it in it's place (narutowith his claw was picking at his canine tooth). Maybe the Fox will realize whose the mind it is."

Now Anko and Yuugao was wide eyed. Naruto put the Kyuubi in it's place like a father to a child. _'This kids has the HUGEST BALLS EVER!' _they both thought. Anko was thinking about how to get into his pants. _'I wonder how big his..... Hehe I'll find out soon very soon' ._ At this point Anko was licking her lips. Naruto and Yuugao had a huge sweatdrop on their faces. Anko had the decency to blush and rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ok, getting to the point, we are here to test you for you become a genin." Yuugao said. Naruto had a big tick mark on his forehead. _'Who do they think they are? Testing me the Juubi? Ok I'll play along. Old Man you are so dead for this.'_ Yuugao continued, "Naruto-kun, Anko will test you first if you pass her then it will be mine."

"When does this 'Test begin' ?" Naruto asked. Yuugao and Anko looked at each other then at naruto and said in a two part harmony

"It begins **NOW**"

To Be continued......Just Kidding

Anko and Naruto got into a fighting stance. He dashed at her at incredible speed. She was shocked that he was able to go at that speed for a genin and at the forwardness and up front of the attack. He swung at her. He purposely missed to spin and do a leg sweep. It connected but she landed on her hands to do a backflip to only get speared into a tree. She was in a daze. Her eyes were blurry and her back was in unimaginable pain.

'_damn i guess taijutsu is out of the question . Let me try ninjutsu._'. She saw him coming and she called out "Sen'eijashu" (Hidden Snake Hands). Snakes came out of her sleeves and came out and attacked Naruto. With a wave of the wind, the snakes were cut as if were used for snake steaks and sandwiches. She quickly did the hands signs: Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger and shouted "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)". The dragon fire hit Naruto dead on. She was surprised that combo actually worked...or so she thought.

She felt something. It was grabbing her ass. She gasped as she felt the haand rubbing it. Then she felt the wind blow on her ear. She shivered at that. "Anko-chan" Naruto whispered in lusty and huskily in her ear. This was turning her on. "Oh Anko is such a naughty girl licking and sucking on her earlobe." Naruto said in a low voice. She was blushing a deep red and breathing real hard. His hands were roaming her body. He was kissing and sucking and licking her neck especially her vein. She was moaning like a bitch in heat.

Naruto was eating some dango looking at Anko being permiscuous because of the genjutsu. He saw Yuugao go down to Anko and broke the spell when time ran out. Anko looked around and saw Naruto in the tree eating dango. "I guess you like your dream didn't you?" Naruto teased. she was deep red from embarassment or anger neither knew. She yelled, "You bastard!" and attacked only to get knocked out by Yuugao.

Yuugao asked him was he ready for her. He looked her and smirked. "Always Yuugao-hime.". She pulled out her Katana she called Lunar Moon. Naruto touched left palm with the middle and pointer fingers. Yuugao was shocked when she saw a Katana out of his palm. The blade was beautiful and Naruto was ready to win.


	6. Chapter 7

A/N: The reviews are amazing. Thank you for all the support. Just want to update on the list: the 1st girl that is to be Naruto's Mate is Female Kyuubi! Congrats to her as she is the strongest out of the girls. There will be a total of 9 more girls as in marriage. Almost all the girls will be with Naruto just not 'mated'. Oh demons dont count except fem. Kyuubi. Demons are like servants to him. He just chooses not to use them like slaves.

This story is being built up at a rate of idk yet lol. But in honesty i need a co-writer and a beta if you want it, just message me. O before i begin the story you should check out The Cursed Prophet's "Serpent's Grace". Great story!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto

Previously on The Fox Sage:

_Naruto was eating some dango looking at Anko being permiscuous because of the genjutsu. He saw Yuugao go down to Anko and broke the spell when time ran out. Anko looked around and saw Naruto in the tree eating dango. "I guess you like your dream didn't you?" Naruto teased. she was deep red from embarassment or anger neither knew. She yelled, "You bastard!" and attacked only to get knocked out by Yuugao. _

_Yuugao asked him was he ready for her. He looked her and smirked. "Always Yuugao-hime.". She pulled out her Katana she called Lunar Moon. Naruto touched left palm with the middle and pointer fingers. Yuugao was shocked when she saw a Katana out of his palm. The blade was beautiful and Naruto was ready to win._

**NOW ONTO THE SHOW!!!!!!!**

They were at a standstill. Neither wanted to make the first move. No one blinked. The sweat was dripping off both of their faces. The first one to give will most likely lose the fight. Naruto blinked when he heard something.

It was Yuugao coming at him buliding up dust to blind him. She saw him blink and saw her chance. She swung but midway through Naruto's orange and red katana forcing hers down. He looked at her and smirked you better take me seriously or you might get a booboo". She became angry. She was being taunted by a genin and was being losing in her specialty. This was a problem.

She was losing her cool. She pushed the blade with almost she had. It almost broke her blade and was getting her nowhere. So she kicked him in the chest freeing the blade from Naruto's pressure and giving her movability back.

Naruto just smirked. Naruto dashed and jumped in the air. While in the air the sword came out of his and he did his famous hand sign and 20 shadow clones surrounded Yuugao in the air. Naruto was above her and did 12 hand signs with the ram sign being the last tapped the fox head knob on the hilt of the sword. All the shadow clonees did the same. The fox heads roared creating a gust of wind. The real Naruto started to spin creating a tornado above Yuugao.

'_What is this i feel my chakra and air leaving my body'_ Yuugao thought feeling her body. getting weaker and weaker. Her resolve was greatly decreasing as she saw the Shadow clones battle ready with smirks. They yell out "Wind Style: Wind Saber Barrage." She knew she was in deep shit.

The blades turned a blinding white sabers. The Shadow clones grabbed the blades, ran around in the tornado and attacked coming with quick short strikes, then going back into the tornado. She tried to block the attacks but when one struck it paralyzed her. She can't move.

The attacks got faster and stronger. The blood started show through the clothes. Her chakra flow has been cut. Her eyes were seeing blurs of Narutos. While this occurring,Naruto is charging up.

Naruto has been charging up. His body was being covered with a blue aura. It was like a blue fire that covered him snugly. His eyes were that of the fire. The fox Head on the blade's eyes were glowing the same way and color. The blade started to glow blue as the wind was spiraling around it. Naruto was doing some chants as the winds lifted as he lifted the sword over his head.

The wind lifted Yuugao thought. The worst was over.... so she thought. She looked up and saw something that shocked her. "Wind Style: Rasensword Drill" That was all she heard when she went black.

**FEW HOURS LATER **

Yuugao was waking up from blacking out. You see Chakra is anything and everything around you. If severed from the Chakra network, you will black out or if badly enough will die from it. She knew this but never knew there was any attack that was able to sever chakra. That was an impressive feature. She saw Naruto and Anko.

"Well hello sleepy head. How was your sleep?" Naruto asked. Anko shook her head at Naruto's antiques. O How she love him. Yuugao was embarassed about being a former ANBU Captain losing to fresh out genin. Yet she was very curious about something. This thing has been bugging her from the time she was about to be whipped. What the hell was that attack.

"Naruto-kun what were those attacks? I never seen those attacks and what level are they?" Yuugao asked. Naruto was smiling. "O miss Neko-hime wants to learn lil' o Naru-chan's attacks? Naruto taunted. Yuugao used to call Naruto, 'Naru-chan' when she was a an ANBU Captain. She was wearing the Neko Mask.

She was shocked Naruto remembered. "Y-you remember?" Naruto looked at her with the face of a shinigami and a demon when he replied, "**I remember everything from back then. **" Both Anko and Yuugao was slightly unnerved by the KI, the face, and the voice of Naruto when talking about the past.

Naruto saw this and relaxed. "I'm sorry Yuugao and Anko about that just some bad memories. By the way, the time with you was the best times of my life. And Snake I want to thank you for saving me when i was younger. Also thank you (Naruto at this point had a tear in his eye) for my very first birthday present. I knew it was hand sewn and you guys made it along with Kurenai-chan. In fact i have it here (Naruto flicked his fingers and the orange jumpsuit appeared.)" Naruto said.

They were clearly shocked by what they had seen and heard. But what they just seen just shocked them to their very core. Naruto bowed to them. Naruto the strongest person they have ever seen in battle that beat them without breaking a sweat bowed to them. They remember when the time they gave Naruto that Orange jumpsuit.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto saw a group of men about to rape three girls. They were in their teens and they were extremely afraid. "Well looky here we have 3 bitches riping for the taking" One of the guys said. The backed them into the corner and ripped off the girls top. Naruto couldn't watch anymore and hit them with a trash can top. The. Men turned around and saw the demon brat. They took out their knives and chased him. The girls saw this as a chance and took off with their dignity and virginities intact._

_Naruto was running away from a group of mobsters who were after him. They wanted him dead because he was the manifestation of the killer of their families, friends, and others, The Kyuubi No Kitsune and because he took a way their fresh meat. They backed him into a alleyway. He was nearly beaten into a coma. He was barley standing. He was unconscience and was thinking happily this was the end of it all. He saw the mob go after 3 but they were nowhere to be found._

_**At the hospital**_

_Naruto was hooked up into an IV. He was pale . All the blood was drained out of face. He was nothing but skin and brittle bones. His eyes were lifeless. The girls were looking into his bed room. Thats right the hospital was his home. They could not believe that their savior was beaten like this to the point this was his home._

_The made up their minds and wanted to get him something. This 6 year old should not have beaten like this and have no joy in his life. So they worked tiredlessly through the night and made him an orange jumpsuit since all the fabric in Konoha was delayed._

_Today was his birthday. Hiruzen was trying to cheer him up. It was utterly useless. He heard a knock on the door. Both Naruto and Hiruzen was confused about who was at the door. In a shaky voice Naruto said, "C-come in" . The door opened up slowly to hear_

_"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" yelled the 3 girls. Naruto jumped at the certain yelling. Whenever he heard yelling it was either the villagers trying to kill him or it was his own screams. It scared him. Sarutobi said it was ok. When he saw the birthday cake. It was vanilla with orange icing around the cake with "Happy Birthday Naruto" with his face on it with the whisker marks and all._

_Naruto actually cried because this was the first time he had a birthday. He was happy for first time for the longest of time. The three girls were Yuugao, Kurenai, and Anko. They were happy to see Naruto's baby blue eyes filled with happiness and life. He actually was smiling._

_The introduce themselves and said they had a present for him. Naruto was so giddy about someone other than the old man giving him presents. The four (including Sarutobi) sang happy birthday to Naruto. Naruto was having the time of his life. He had some cake, some laughs a few kisses on the cheek which mad him blush up a storm. Now was the time for a present._

_Naruto saw Hiruzen pulled out a wrapped up present. He opened it. It was a starting ninja kit. Naruto was jumping up and down shouting how he will be the best ninja ever. They just chuckled at his proclamation. Then he saw the girls pull somethings from behind them. _

_He opened up Yuugao's present first. It was a wooden practice sword. He was shocked at it. He looked at it with ever material he swung and accidentally hit the Hokage in the forehead. The girls held their mouths trying not to laugh until they say the Hokage started to bust out laughing. _

_Anko came up next and gave her present. It was a punji. A punji is the flute used for snakes to tame them. Naruto started to play while Anko did a handsign summoning a snake. The snake started to move to the beat and Naruto was getting really excited._

_Kurenai went last and gave him a book, "Genjutsu 101" . It taught him the basics of Ggenjutsu, how to detect them, and how to brea them. Naruto started to read it with much vigor. He was really interested by it. The thought of making illusions and catching them off guard sounded so good. _

_The girls were happy to see Naruto appreciating their gifts. But they had one last gift. They looked at each other and nodded. The pulled a girft out of thin air. The three gave Naruto the gift together. Naruto opened it and was shocked with awe._

_It was the orange jumpsuit. He automatically fell in love with it. He hugged it and was so happy they gave him it. He cried tears of joy. This was the best birthday ever._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto and the three were coming out of memory lane when an ANBU came. "Naruto, the Hokage and the council want to meet with you immediatly." The ANBU said in a monotone voice. Naruto looked up and said, "OK I'll be there". The ANBU left and Naruto was about to leave when he heard "Chidori" and ithit him in the stomach.

Yuugao and Anko was shocked. But was relieved when they saw Naurto grabbed the hand pulled it out and threw it. Naruto's eyes looked dangerous. "Kakashi, you have some nerve." Naruto said. Kakashi was shocked that his "Chidori" didn't even leave a scratch. Kakashi did some hand signs and said Summoning Jutsu. Out of the smoke came out Pakkun and the other dogs. Pakkun looked lazy until he saw Naruto and wide eyed and wide mouth. "**MASTER YOU HAVE RETURNED?"**

A/N: didnt see that coming did you. Review


	7. Summoning Master

A/N: My first Flamer! We had a good run everyone 6 chapters and not a single flamer. O well what are you going to do? Now many people are asking what the hell is up with Kakashi? Well you will find out in this chapter. Now onto the reviews:

**Sasuke Rulz**: Hmm cliche tell me how many stories how many stories have Sasuke as the hero OMG sasuke is just misunderstood. Cut the bull the dude WANTS TO KILL EVERYBODY. Think about that. And you gun the site go somewhere that doesnt have cliches o i 4got there is so many fanfics around its bound to happen.

**Bleacher:** I gotta say u r one of my fav readers. U were like the first review i got and always comments so thanx=).

**Elemental Demon Sage:** Sure i'll look into your profile and get the info and ill give you credit.

**Galax1809:** Thanx 4 the reviews and 4 the attack its not me bashing Kakashi but it has to bring up some skeletons in Konoha's closet.

**Now i dont own Naruto**

**Now On to the Story: Konoha's Closet and Ride that WAVE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Previously on The Fox Sage:**

_Naruto and the three were coming out of memory lane when an ANBU came. "Naruto, the Hokage and the council want to meet with you immediatly." The ANBU said in a monotone voice. Naruto looked up and said, "OK I'll be there". The ANBU left and Naruto was about to leave when he heard "Chidori" and ithit him in the stomach._

_Yuugao and Anko was shocked. But was relieved when they saw Naurto grabbed the hand pulled it out and threw it. Naruto's eyes looked dangerous. "Kakashi, you have some nerve." Naruto said. Kakashi was shocked that his "Chidori" didn't even leave a scratch. Kakashi did some hand signs and said Summoning Jutsu. Out of the smoke came out Pakkun and the other dogs. Pakkun looked lazy until he saw Naruto and wide eyed and wide mouth. "__**MASTER YOU HAVE RETURNED?"**_

**Now:**

Everyone went wide eyed by this dog's proclamation except Naruto. Naruto smirked and walked over to Pakkun and started to rub his famously soft paw. Everyone sweatdropped at this. Pakkun was in heaven but the remembered something. "Kakashi, what in that gravity defying hair made you attack Naruto?" Pakkun asked.

Kakashi who was sweatdropping. Now returned to his angry and serious mode. "What! I'm going to finish what my sensei started. He is a demon and needs to dies (At this point was charging Rakiri)". Kakashi was getting ready to attack when the dogs started to bite him to stop him. Kakashi was shocked by this; the dogs never attacked their owner. "What is the meaning of this?" Kakashi asked struggling to get free. Pakkun looked at him incredulously.

"Do you know who you are attacking?" Pakkun asked him. Kakashi snarled, "He is a demon that killed our Hokage." The Dogs with great force made Kakashi go on his knees when Pakkun got on it hind legs and smacked him with his paw. "this so called _DEMON _is the MASTER OF ALL SUMMONS and _**STRONGER than ALL THE TAILED BEASTS PUT TOGETHER**_.He has become the leader of Summons that we have ever dreamed of. He doesn't use his power to abuse people. No he has helped to create a system where we all are at peace . So you attack him you attack all summons."

Kakashi was in shock of this new development. Anko did not believe this so she summoned a snake. "Summoning No Jutsu". There was smoke and "poof" a snake appeared. A 18 ft white snake with gleaming gems that were goldening with a crown on type of his head.

**"NARUTO-SAMA we felt a disturbance as if someone attacked (**looking at Kakashi with a snake's glare**) you?" **the snaked hissed and lower his head in respect of Naruto. Naruto waved it off. "O Arcamedis-kun (Naruto pets his head) don't worry about him. How have you been?"

Anko just fell on her ass. One of the most viscious snakes to ever have been summoned is talking to Naruto as if he was a god. "Hey Arch remember that Hydra that broke out of the summoning realm in Wave? We whooped ass the good old days." Naruto said drinking some magical drink called Pepsi with Arcamedis. Naruto turned around and said, "Oops My fault Kakashi forgot you were still here. I might have the Kyuubi inside me doesn't mean I'm human. If a kunai (pulls out a kunai) was sealed into a scroll(Pulls out a scroll and seals the Kunai into it) does that mean a scroll is the kunai or the kunai is a scroll. No. Exactly the point. You are known for "looking underneath the underneath" (everyone even in the Makai has heard it courtesy of Pakkun mocking it) you obviously haven't been doing too much of that but I realize you are ignorant because of your loss. So I will let it go for now. You shouldn't listen to power hungry fools. Your sensei's son is alive and well."

At this point Arcamedis poofed away. Naruto told the dogs everything is ok and they can leave. Kakashi had tears in his eyes. Realization had hit him harder than a Rasengan to the testicles. He blamed Naruto for all his problems when he was nothing more than a child. He tortured him for no reason. The Elders told him that Kyuubi fused with Naruto and took over his body killing his soul. They also said he was tricking them by looking innocent. How big of a fool was he?

Narto put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He said it was ok to let it out. The other two were in awe. Naruto is the King of Summons, Kakashi was breaking down, the Elders have done some things but what was the question, and Naruto had to meet with the Council everything was out of whack. Naruto said, "Can you watch him and make sure he gets home safely?"

They nodded as Naruto disappear in a swirl of fire. They don't know what was going on but they do know the council meeting was going to be interesting. Unknown to them a Root ninja saw everything. But unknown to the Root Ninja a small little red and gold phoneix went poof.

**The Council Meeting**

They were patiently waiting for Naruto. Patient being used very loosely. They can't believe the _Demon brat _had the audicity to show up late. Then as soon as they were about to get another ANBU to forcefully get him, a bomb of fire exploded in the middle of the room making the room covered in smoke. Naruto smiled in embarassment and amusement, "Sorry about that too much chakra".

The council was really annoyed with the way Naruto can come into the room without respect. Naruto popped open a can of Pepsi, drank it, and burped in the Elders faces. This blew every one away. No one thought Naruto would have the audicity to even do that. The Hokage was about the burst in laughter. The Elders were about to attack when the Hokage said enough.

Danzo started the meeting with "Naruto you have been charged with the murder of Kaio Doukinzoku how do you plead?" Naruto was spinning a marble on his fingertip with his blue chakra covering it and using wind chakra. Then he saw them waiting for an answer. Then he looked at Danzo, "Huh, O I plead not guilty on the basis of there is no case. So stop wasting my time". The Civilian Council was outraged. "How dare you De-Brat? You killed him right in front of us." The Haruno member said. Naruto wagged his finger, "Ah ah ah see that little slip can get you killed. The law against calling me Kyuubi, Demon and all that can be traced back to the Kyuubi event. As a result of his little slip i had to show what disobeying the Hokage will get you and wasn't that the law (They were shocked because all of their evidence they thought could incriminate The brat was gone). By the look on your faces i guess all this so called 'evidence' is thrown out the window. O well, lets see the evidence you have against me (grabs the folders) Sheesh didn't know i did so much stuff? I didn't know I killed Safira 3 years ago never met her though. Next, (fliped the next profile) O, O this a good one Sasha Uchiha. Yea get your facts straight, Itachi does his job effectively and if she made it then that means that someone could have used a seal O wait doesnt Sasuke have a gender seal on his shoulder. This means umm yeah I think let me rephrase that know that Sasuke is Sasha. So this is false accusation. Now with this (Put the files a flame and used the wind to make it disappear.) I believe the saying is GAME OVER".

The council was sweating bullets. The kid got them again. Naruto was walking away when someone shouted to him, "Get back here we still have work to do. You have to be here for...." Naruto said "Whatever you do deal with this little problem of think i actually **GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!** By the way Danzo you better keep you ninja away from me and the people around me because if one single droplet of blood drops from them i will make those eyes of _yours _close for good you are below monsters. I know what happened 6 years 8 months and 10 days ago. Things will come out and when they do the false safety of Konoha will fall because that was why i was banished and trust me it isn't fun to be banished because of something you saw and could not stop. I passed my test Hokage-sama so expect to see me for missions." With that Naruto spinned the marble and disappeared when it glowed.

The Hokage was confused and when he was confused especially with dealing with the council he gets angry. Right now he is livid. '_What the hell is Naruto talking about? Somebody is going to tell me something'_ Sarutobi thought. Now can someone explain to me what the Hell was he talking about? What event occurred. Someone is going to die if somebody doesnt speak up. Danzo was sweating but replied, "I think the smoke went to his head. He is delirious. You are going to believe that brat."

"Danzo because it is getting late and i have an appointment right now this meeting is over. But remember this discussion is far from over it only has begun. If it is as bad as I think it is have Yami help your dead souls. Dismissed" Sarutobi said with a very serious expression. Danzo took a deep thinking how close his secret was almost blown. _'gotta eliminate him or everything i worked so hard to do will be in vein' _Danzo thought relaxing ever so slightly.

The civilian council was also relieved. They were in on this plan. That is why they kept a lot of power. They blackmailed the Elders with it and Fugaku was on it but he felt guilty about and was about to tell when '_The Massacre' _occurred. Everyone that found has been killed or disappeared. But it seems they cant get rid of the Demon Brat. His power is overwhelming and one mistake can be their last. They are seriously regretting getting involved.

**With Naruto....**

He was thinking to himself ,_'They are in deep trouble, all i need is the last part of the plan to fail, which it is already failing or get the head of the operation to crack and it will all be complete. I wonder....' _ his thoughts were interrupted when he crashed into a little kid. "Hey you big meanie watch where you are going?" The kid whined. Naruto looked at him he was wearing like a green tunic with a long scarf that wasn't tied tightly enough. His hair was messed up and his eyes were brown. Naruto asked, "What's your name kid?"

The kid looked at him and said, "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, The Nephew of one of the 12 guardian Asuma Sarutobi and the grandson of the Third Hokage!" Naruto act like he wasn't interested but was thinking _'He reminds me of me with the tough guy act obviously he is hiding somethin but i'll worry about it later'_ . "So Ko ha it rhymed, what is your title? All you have told me is everybody else but you." Ko was angry and said, "I'm going to become Hokage" Naruto smirked, "well since I'm going to become Hokage, why don't we have a competition? The first one to become Hokage wins. The only way to get to Hokage is by haard work and determination, never shortcuts so promise me that you will work hard." Naruto's eyes showed kindness and seriousness. Konohamaru nodded furiously. Naruto patted his head and disappeared with the wind. This day marks a day when two potential Hokages finally meet for the first time.

**Time Skip: A few a days**

Naruto was pissed off. Now most would ask what could piss off Naruto. Well the answer is Tora the Cat. The cat thought he could get away from Naruto. Naruto was the quickest one to catch the demon was all well and good but it was what he had to get the cat. It was a pain in the ass. He face was cut up. Then ANBU showed up.

"Naruto-san, you and your team have been requested by the Hokage.". Naruto's reply "Ok ANBU-san" Naruto called out to his two partners. "Girl we have been request by the old man. The girl nodded. They disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**At the Hokage Tower**

Naruto saw the grim look on the Hokages' face. "Naruto, your team has to help Team 7. They are up against Zabuza Momochi. " Naruto looked bored, "Got it. Where to?". Sarutobi dreaded the answer, "It's in Wave" Naruto almost bolted out of the tower, "Girls get moving now!" _'Hydra!' _Then he heard his name, "Naruto wait!" He turn to catch something. It was sheathed in a gold and red cloth. "Naruto this was the sword off the 4th Hokage your father"

A/N: Ah the plan has many side stories that will lead to what the plan is. The sword is a part of it.


	8. AN

A/N: I think last chapter was a disappointment from me. Sorry about that. So I decided to give the viewers a few options. The question is shoud Zabuza live. What should the name of the Minato's sword and no it wont be named "Yellow Flash". The coolest name will be the name. Also just so u know about the plot Naruto wont be in Konoha 4 3 months. And Sakura fans although i dislike her immensely she will be bashed 4 only a few more chapters cuz we will find out a secret about miss Haruno. The plot will get thicker with the "plan". Everyone like Itachi to Danzo to Naruto to Sarutobi to Orochimaru it will surprise you. Also if you want to help write or Beta just message me. Ill put up the next chapter before daylights savings. Ja Ne.


	9. Sword, Wave, Human?

A/N: Very Little reviews so I am disappointed=(. If you read the story then please review. I wanted to name the 4th's and Naruto's sword. The sword's name will be revealed next update. Hopefully the story hasn't lost its fizz yet. Now onto the show.

_Previously on Naruto The Fox Sage:_

_Naruto was pissed off. Now most would ask what could piss off Naruto. Well the answer is Tora the Cat. The cat thought he could get away from Naruto. Naruto was the quickest one to catch the demon was all well and good but it was what he had to get the cat. It was a pain in the ass. He face was cut up. Then ANBU showed up. _

_"Naruto-san, you and your team have been requested by the Hokage.". Naruto's reply "Ok ANBU-san" Naruto called out to his two partners. "Girl we have been request by the old man. The girl nodded. They disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_**At the Hokage Tower**_

_Naruto saw the grim look on the Hokage' face. "Naruto, your team has to help Team 7. They are up against Zabuza Momochi. " Naruto looked bored, "Got it. Where to?". Sarutobi dreaded the answer, "It's in Wave" Naruto almost bolted out of the tower, "Girls get moving now!" 'Hydra!' Then he heard his name, "Naruto wait!" He turn to catch something. It was sheathed in a gold and red cloth. "Naruto this was the sword off the 4th Hokage your father"_

**Now:**

Naruto and Yuugao looked at the sword in awe. The sword was beautiful. The blade was gold with red demonic writing on it. The hilt red and blue and orange swirling but never touching till it reached the knob. The knob was double sided with a head on each side and on on top. On the left side it had a dragon that was sapphire blue. On the right it was a fox who was ruby red. And the phoneix on the top who was orange with its my open with an orb that seemed to glow ever so often.

All in all the blade is a beauty. The blade commanded power. It was a force that should be reckoned with. Now it is in the hand of maybe the most powerful person in the world. Naruto smirked this sword looks like so much fun. The sword to him felt balanced.

Yuugao was practically drooling at the sword. She has a secret sword fetish. The aspect of a sexy and deadly sword turned her on more than most things. She saw getting so turned on she was releasing pheromones all over the place. Naruto sniffed the air and smelled it. He looked at her with the _'Keep your pheromones in check or you won't be having any from me' . _She quickly stopped all her sexual desires.

Anko just had a looked of, _'What the Fuck?'_ . She tried to understand what is going on. Naruto got a new sword. Yuugao was pratically drooling like a dog. Hokage had a look of a mixture of happiness and despair. They had a mission to do and they are delaying it. The whole ordeal was beyond ordinary. Well anything with Naruto Uzumaki was beyond ordinary.

"Ok let us get going we have some genin to save. Meet me at the Northern Gate in a half hour. Bring what you need only. LETS GO!", Naruto said. The three disappeared in a swirl of leaves and fire.

**With Anko**

'_Ok i got everything except some Dango. Lets get some DANGO!'_ her little chibi self with a banner that said dango on it, dancing. Anko went to the dango restaurant and she saw her friend Kurenai. Kurenai was sitting down eating her dango when she saw Anko sitting down next to her. "Hey Nai-chan. What's wrong?", Anko asked. Kurenai had her head down. She had tears in her eyes. She muffled a reponse, "Asuma broke up with me. He said I was not giving enough". Anko was pissed. She hugged her and was so disgusted by Asuma. "It's ok Nai-chan. I'm here for you (Rubs her back to comfort her) You know Naruto is back in the village and they will activate the CRA because how powerful he is. Maybe......we can share him?". Kurenai was shock with her friend's suggestion, '_Could I share someone? I mean when we were younger we ofter teased each other about sharing but were never serious. I gotta truely think about this'._ Kurenai replied, "Anko-chan I got to really think about this. I mean Naruto is a nice guy but to share him. I really do not know". Anko had a look of confusion but quickly recovered and said, "Well you better hurry because many women want him in the sack if you catch my drift. I gotta go. I have a mission to go to. Hopefully I will make him a man(she licked her lips at the thought)". Naruto who was walkin by unnoticed because of his cloak's ability, involentarily shivered at Anko's suggestion.

Kurenai saw Anko disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kurenai thought to herself, '_I just do not know what to do'_ Just as she was about to leave a powerful wind blew with a paper within the wind stream. The paper hit her face. She promptly took it off her face and read it. It shocked her and she disappeared in a swirl of leaves to her apartment.

Anko was thinking, '_I have a bad feeling about this mission. Something feels off and I hope I'm wrong about this.' She was the first one there. This was going to be the moment she can show her skills to the powerful, Fox Sage. 'Naruto-kun, I will prove my abilities to you that I'm weak and lost because i couldn't break a genjutsu. No this time the Snake Mistress will prove that she is one of the greatest Kunoichi out there.' Anko was have the greatest daydream ever._

**With Yuugao**

The swordswoman was heading to her apartment. She saw for ANBU with the letters NE at her apartment. She started to tense up and was getting ready to battle when one came up to her. He said in a monotone controlled voice, "Uzuki Yuugao, you are to come with us. You have an audience with Danzo-Sama. Please surrender quietly for we do not have to use force (pulling out his ninjato to ilistrate a point)". The Woman who was calm on the outside but in the inside was freaking out. _'how am I getting out of this. Fuck I don't even have my sword with me. I'm in trouble'._ Just as she was about to use Taijutsu there was a smoke bomb that went off. She closed her eyes and heard _shing, clang, and slich._ When the smoke cleared she saw the four Root Ninja dead.

She looked around wondering what in the world just happened. Then someone dropped down onto the ground. The person took off the cloak to reveal Hayate Gekko. He looked at he with concern. "Are you alright, Yuugao?" She looked at him and replied, "I'm fine. Just a little shooken up. What are you doing here not that I'm not happy that you showed up?" He looked at her sheepishly and said, "Well I haven't had a good sword fight in a while so I was hoping that you were up to one."

She stared at him incredulously. He saved her life and was there because he wanted a sword fight. "Um Gekko as much as i want to Sword fight you, I have a mission and I gotta get going." Gekko was a little depressed about not able to fight the girl he used to have a huge crush on. "Ok, well I will see you when I see you" He said in a depressed tone. She felt sorry for the depressed and coughing Hayate. She knew he used to have a crush on her and that they used to sword fight all the time so she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then said, "how about we have a duel when I come back and you should face Naruto with the sword. He is amazing."

Gekko became a little bit happier. Not only did Yuugao gave him a kiss on the cheek but he has another person to duel. He said ,"Thanks Yuugao can't wait to duel" with a smile on his face. She smile back at him and went into her apartment.

In her apartment, she got her swords, her Neko mask, her Kunai set, her senbons, Her portable sword sharpener, her ninja apparel, and civilian clothes and sealed them in scrolls except her swords, 25 kunai and 100 senbon (she put those in pouches that were attached in her gear). She was ready to battle. She sighed to herself. Naruto was worried about something before he got that sword. He whispered something that sounded like hydra. Who was hydra and why does she have the feeling that this won't be a normal mission. She locked her apartment and disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the Northern Gate, their rendevous.

**At the Northern Gate**

Yuugao arrived to see Anko daydreaming but no Naruto in sight. Yuugao tapped Anko on the shoulder breaking her out of her stupor. "Where's Naruto, Anko?" Yuugao asked. Anko was going to reply when they heard "I'm right here". They were shocked when they saw Naruto on tree branch upside down in lotus position meditating. Naruto hopped off the tree landing on his feet. "Lets get going we dont have all day and with Zabuza involved this could only get worse. They plan is Yuugao checks on Kakashi and his genin, Anko since I know that the demon Brothers are following Zabuza you take them out and I will take out Zabuza. If anything happenes to me I want Yuugao to battle Zabuza in a duel. Got It?" The girls were amazed how easy Naruto took control of the situation. He knew their weaknesses and strengths and used it to their advantage. All they could do was nod in response

"Good, lets get to Wave" Naruto said. As he said this he started to jump tree branch to tree branch. Anko and Yuugao followed their unofficial leader.

A few hours have passed and Naruto was getting bored but was wondering about the hydra. So he started up a conversation. "Hey ladies, how has Konoha been since I left?" The girl were caught off guard that he just struck up a conversation. Anko was the first to recovered and answered, "Well the Ichiraku's have been going out of business. After you left, they pratically stopped making ramen for anyone until you came back. Naruto, Konoha has not been the same without you. That spark was gone. The pranks you did were amazing. It was the laugh of the day and even if not anyone wants to admit it, those pranks gave us joy in the morning."

Naruto who was in front had a tear in his eye. He was missed by someone other than the Hokage. He most certainly going to pay those two back when he comes back. Then he smelled something in the air. It was a battle and he smelled blood. "Girls we have to hurry I smell blood." Naruto told them. They quickly change their stature to battle-mode.

They reached the battle to see Sasha, Sakura, and Sai down and Kakashi in a bubble quickly losing energy. Naruto jumped down and surprised Zabuza. Naruto in a nonchalant way pulled out the Bingo Book and looked at Zabuza. He said "Ah, here it is Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, killed his whole class as an Academy Student. Killed over 1000 Chunin. Killed 100 Jonin. One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. And tried to overthrow the Mizukage during the blood purge of the Mist. Worth $10,000,000. Impressive but look at this(Naruto turned to a certain page and tosses it to him)". Zabuza looked at this and read it as he kept reading his nonexistent eyebrows went wider and wider and was shaking. He dropped the Bingo Book and looked at Naruto in shock and fear. "That is impossible. You can't be The Fox Sage" Zabuza said. This made everyone that conscience wide eyed except of course the Fox Sage himself.

Naruto was using a senbon to clean out his teeth. He really didnt care about who knew who he was. He was getting bored so he put out his arm and shot a barrage of senbons out of cloak at the visably shaken Zabuza. A few hit his arm that was holding Kakashi forcing him to let said, " Zabuza, I would love to duel you but this gotta end now!" Naruto did a few handsigns quicker than the Sharingan could see and cocked his arm back and said "Demon Style: Dragon's Ultimate power Devour." As this was said a dragon's head appeared on his fist and Naruto punched it. The Dragon's head grew bigger and went straight at Zabuza and devoured him. When the dragon head disappeared Zabuza appeared and his were wide and he fell on his knees. A senbon then hit his neck . Zabuza died. A hunter-nin came and said, "thanks" and took the body.

Naruto knew Zabuza wasn't dead but he had something else to worry about. He saw the Moon turning red. Naruto said, "shit, guys we gotta go get the bodies".

They were able to reach the bridge builder's house. As soon as they reached Naruto was changing. He was screaming, yelling and grasping his head. Anko and Yuugao went over to him trying to comfort him. He said with a lot of difficulty said "Knock me out". They looked at each other and knocked him out.

**4 Hours Later**

Naruto woke up groggily. He was looking around and saw some stairs. He went down stairs everyone Gasped Naruto was 4'11 and looked liked a human child again.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Now we will see why I said Naruto is not over powered. If you review I will update Next week. But if you dont review I won't write till next month. I need Names atleast 10 plz except Galaxy1809 and the others that did so. I took your into consideration. Also i am recommending "Naruto One Man Team" by Ackdam, Bang Goes Loves, By Evilfrog11 and Reaper's Blood by YamitheWanderingKnight.


	10. Power of the Swords

A/N: Ok i figured out a name for the. 4th's Sword. Plus can someone tell me how u check 4 people viewing your story. Also if you read my other story, i want 2 know if you want to Beta or cowrite it with me message me. Now onto the Reviews

**Bleacher: **as always your reviews dobmean alot and shush about the Inuyasha complex

**Galaxy1809: **you know i will explain why things happen. Thats the fun part why does it happen. I love plot twists.

**Shika the Brain:** Welcome back! Glad to have kept you attention. Thanks for the Kurenai thing! Hope to keep your attention for a while.

Now Onto The Story

_Previously on the Fox Sage:_

. _As soon as they reached Naruto was changing. He was screaming, yelling and grasping his head. Anko and Yuugao went over to him trying to comfort him. He said with a lot of difficulty said "Knock me out". They looked at each other and knocked him out. _

_**4 Hours Later**_

_Naruto woke up groggily. He was looking around and saw some stairs. He went down stairs everyone Gasped Naruto was 4'11 and looked liked a human child again._

**Now:**

Naruto looked around at the people that were at the table. There was. The Uchiha _princess _Sasha Uchiha, the pink haired banshee Sakura Haruno, the perverted robot Sai, The Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi, The Lunar Moon Yuugao Uzuki, and The Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi Hatake with the bridge builder and his family. They were (the ninjas anyway) could not believe what they were seeing. Naruto was under 5'0 tall, his eyes were baby blue, his whisker marks are shorter than before, his demonic cloak was a regular black cloak that covered his flopping blond hair. The weird thing was the 4th's sword was pulsing. The sword had a Naruto sighed he knew this was going to be a bad day.

There was an errie silence in the room. Kakashi spoke up first, "Sakura, Sai, Sasha leave and go with my (Kakashi makes a clone) clone and train." Sasha wanted an explaination and when she wanted something, she deserved it. _'Naruto you will die at my hand. No you will have my hand in marriage' _Sasha was diagnosed with a duel personality disorder. Her former dark male side has been trying to either get free or influence Sasha. She still has some of those traits but she has been trying to supress them. "Kakashi-_se,nsei _, I am going to stay to see whatsw going on. I deserve to know afterall I am The Uchiha Princess" She said in a superior tone.

The younger looking boy looked at her with a dead serious glare, "Sasha, get out **now** or **there will be a huge problem that you do not want!". **Sasha is not stupid so she reluctantly left to _train_ with the Kakashi clone. Naruto turned back to the three senseis and went into lotus position and sighed. "Ok you can start asking your questions in order, please" Naruto having his eyes closed feeling the chakra around him. Kakashi started off with the question that everybody wants to know, "What the hell happen to you, Naruto?"

Naruto as soon as he felt the chakra around him started forming, he opened his eyes a chakra outline of Naruto formed. "What happened was i became human. Yes i am 25% demon, 24% Angel, 25% Devil, 25%, Death god, and sadly 1% human. I will tell you that story at a later story. Now the moon turned red. Now the moon holds the strongest of the 10 legendary warriors and sadly when the moon turns red it corresponds with my power and the only way that i can even gather chakra is because of the (Points to the Kyuubi seal) seal. Now this will affect all my powers and reverts my body to when the event happened. No you can not ask what event happened. Next question."

The three senseis gasped. Naruto the unpredictable ninja has gotten even more ....unpredictible. Anko who was the first to break out of their stupor asked the next question, "so what attacks and things can you do without your special powers?"

Naruto took a thinking pose and tapped his chin a few times then finally answered, "Well I am at this stage a Mid-Jonin in Taijutsu, High-Jonin in Ninjutsu, Low -Jonin in Genjutsu, Kage level Chakxra (potential energy pysics fans out there) and Fuinjutsu is extremely high-Kage and that is because i had to learn fuinjutsu to the point i can break any seal even demon which is the hardest, Kenjutsu is Low-Kage. So I'm ANBU level."

Once again they were gaping, this kid was as good as this while he is at his lowest. But he seemed so weak. Yuugao asked, "Naruto-kun why do you seem so weak?"

Naruto put his head down on this question. He said "It's Wave. The moon and calms the water so the lunar light sort of calms my blue chakra. So what i am trying to do is force the power of the world around me . It's like the Land of Snow's generator. So thats why i look how i look."

Kakashi wanted to know something, "How long does this event last?" Naruto looked up and said, "1 week and half maybe, I hope" The three senseis sweatdropped. Kakashi knew he was hiding something but at this point what does it matter. Anko was just astounded by all this and Yuugao is shaking her head.

Naruto started to mutter something. "Now I got to train again and get new clothes. I hate it very much. Well no used crying over spoiled milk" . Naruto was just slowly treking his way out the door to go train.

**Later**

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table except one. Everyone was eating talking among themselves in small talk. They then heard a thud and to see Naruto busted up bloody and ripped up. He looked horrible and that was saying something. They all wanted to know what happened to the ever blonde enigma. Naruto coughed up some blood and stumble to the table. Sasha/Sasuke saw this as their chance to ravage him and killed him respectively. Kakashi looked up from his book, "Naruto, I know I'm going to regret this but what in the yami hells happen to you."

"Lets just say a lot of virgins _stayed _that way. I caught 5 bandit camps and well

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking to see the place_ _and get supplies. Naruto smelled something when he was walking by. It was dirt, grime, sweat and sex. The foul odor was slowly killing him and he had a bad feeling of whats going on so he went to see what was going on. _

_He reached the acre of land filled with bandit camps. He saw two guards talking while he heard the vile deed being done by these so men. He snarled at this and headed towards the main tent. He cut the two guards quickly. He opened the tent and was disgusted by what he saw._

_Sumire Huyga was an unbranded Hyuga that got away. She looked a lot like Hinata and vaguely remember her because of the light purple hair. She was just as shy as Hinata especially when Naruto was around. She cried and tried to hurt herself when Naruto was banished. They were going to brand when she ran away and went to Wave to get away and worked at a Mom and Pop shop who took her in. The bandits came into her store and held her a kunai point. They took all the money at the story and took her back to the camp._

_She was currently tied up with chakra laced have stripped to nothing but her white bra and panties. She was crying rivers as they touch her stomach. The bandit's name was Aoi Rokushō._

_Aoi was a Chunin who used to be a teacher at Konoha. He was able to Idate Morino, one of the dead lasts at the school to steal the Legendary Raijin No Ken. It was the sword of the Nidaime Hokage. It has been said that the sword was invinicble to defeat. _

_Aoi had this sick disgusting smile on his face as he looked at the girl. "Hmmmm an unbranded Hyuga who is at the age of producing children. Maybe after i (slides his finger down from the valley of her breast down her to her belly button sensually teasing around it with chakra) have my _fun_ I'll give you to Kumo where you can do what you do best whore yourself out"_

_She was whimpering everytime she was touched by him. She just wanted to die. Was this her fate? To be raped and to be used as breeding stock for her bloodline? She closed her eyes hoping that this was a dream or something just anything but reality. As Aoi was about to take off her bra. He felt something._

_Naruto was snarling at what Aoi was doing. He couldn't take it a second more. He jumped and slugged him. Aoi did not what hit him. He was struggling to get up when he saw the hero started to untie her. _

_Naruto said to Sumire, "don't worry everything will be.....". Naruto wasn't able to finish because something was sticking out of him. It was light yellow and it was pulsing. It was the Raijin._

_His blood was on the floor dripping. The only reason he is alive is because of Kyuubi's chakra and his own regenerative powers. "Who are you? Know what don't answer that you tried to take away my cash flow. So meet you end with mighty RAIJIN!" Aoi exclaimed. Aoi thrust the sword up to feel a current of liquids flowing down. Naruto even in pain had some tricks. _

_He used his blood that was dripping on the floor and used the waster vapors in the air to henge it onto the floor. When Aoi shoved up he kwarimiri with it, resulting in a ok Naruto and a shocked Aoi. _

_"Aoi Rokushō you are going to die by my hands I'll make sure everyone under you will have suffered the same fate. You think you are invincible with the Raijin. Well lets see if the 2nd Hokage can beat the 4th Hokage!" Naruto said trying to control his emotions but failed miserably. d_

_deglow and have its electrical currents flow out. Naruto unsheathe the Fourth's Sword and a pulse was felt throughout the base. Aoi was getting scared. That pulse and that sword and the child all reminded him of the Fourth Hokage._

_Naruto never felt this power from a sword before. 'Incredible this power. lets see its power.'_

_Naruto whose wound has healed and went at a yellow flash and Swung the sword at the Raijin. When the two legendary swords clashed, the power was so great that it knocked both of them back. Now the Raijin was weakend. _

_Naruto's sword was still in perfect shape. Aoi hit the wall and on the ground bleeding while Naruto was busted up but still standing. Naruto was heaving. He lifted his sword and slowly treked to Aoi. Aoi was cowering. He start pleading to Naruto, "Please let me live h-here take the Raijin. Just let me live please." Naruto looked at him coldly, "When this beautful young lady (Sumire blushed when he called her that) asked you to stop and begged you did you stop? I thought so. You thought because you had the famous Raijin you were invincible. You are the Raijin's master so you can not control it. I will bring your head to Ibiki, then I will bring Idate back to Ibiki and hold and master the Raijin. Goodbye Aoi". With one swift strike Aoi Rokushō was beheaded. Naruto sighed he looked at himself. He was lacerating and had gashes and shocks going through his system. _

_Everytime he walked shocks went through his system. He gritted his teeth. He reached Sumire and untied her. She leaped in his arms and cried uncontrollably in his arms. Naruto knowing this feeling consoled her and hugged her whispering soothing words into her ear. _

_She finally fell asleep in his arms. He lifted her in bridal style. He walked with her in his arms to the hospital. He told them what happened and left a blood clone with her for she have someone to comfort her when she wakes up. Now he had some bandit camps to eliminate. The rest of the day you heard screams of bandits and tears of happiness from the girls."_

_Flashback End_

Naruto left out some stuff but it got the overall effect. They were gaping at Naruto's tale. Naruto said, I'm going to take a shower and going to bed.

**Later on that Night**

Naruto was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare.

_Into Naruto's Dream_

_Naruto sees his younger self being beaten. He couldn't move and help he couldn't close his eyes. As he watch it get worse and worse. Naruto saw a light. "Let it go Naruto. Let the past reach your Nirvana and unleash us you must let it go" _

_Dream End_

Naruto woke up sweating and chad tears in his eyes. He felt like the child again.

While this was happenening to Naruto, The Raijin and the 4th's sword were conversing. Raijin asked "Do you think he will be able to get over it? I hope so he is very powerful and might be able to change the world." The other sword smirked, "He will change the world. The question is will Konoha be standing. Only time will tell brother only time will tell".

Chapter End

A/N: Ok i want to promote A challenge. It is Elemental Demon Sage's challenge. The only reason i havent done the challenge is because i have very little time. It is an excellent challenge and it will take some time to do but it is well worth it.

Also Sumire Hyuga is also Elemental Demon Sages. She will be in the Harem but will gradually be added in. Also check out The Cursed Prophet's Serpent' Grace. I'm co-writing it with him.

**O YEA REVIEW! I HOPE TO GET AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS PLEASE.**

**JA NE**


	11. 1 week

A/N: Check out the prelogue to Naruto of the Nine. I will update this story within the week. I was really thinking about puttting this story on hiatus but got some inspiration from Inuyasha838688 he/she sent me a message that made me remember why i write. I write for the enjoy of writing and people who wondered how different the Naruto serious would be. So **THANK YOU INUYASHA838688. **Also i like to that Bleacher and Galax1809 for always reviewing. The sword's name will be revealed.....next CHAPTER. This will be the turning point of the story and you might just meet an deity. Also i need a Beta and if you want a co-writer. The new story also wants people like you guys so add to favorites. Also look at the long review in Naruto of the Nine thats the kind i love although i love all reviews i like ones that tell me what you like and dislike and mistakes i made. Thanx Ja Ne


	12. Haku and the meeting of the swords

A/N: The Fox Sage is going alright. Now who saw the swords' talking. I thought that was pretty tough. I'm pretty satisfied with the reviews and many of you want to know about the OC. She is apart of the Harem. Hinata will be with Kiba...Just kidding she is apart of the Harem and she was best friends with Sumire when she was younger.

Also does anyone have good stories to read that aren't Yaoi or Narusaku (except Mizukage That was a good one) The stories have to either progress with words or atleast 1500+. Now onto my favorite part of the Author's Note review the reviews.

**Shika The Brain :** i agree too many OCs start to confuse the hell out of you and Hinata will be in the Harem i will see how that will play out. And for that matter I got to get Naruto with the other girls. The girls his age will try to get him after the Chunin Exams.

**Galax1809 : **I definitly got to fix those problems. I keep noticing them and my phone's spell check is horrible. Sorry about the name my phone has that auto correct problem. I will make sure it wont happen again since you are to me a highly respected fan.

**Dragon Soul Weaver :** True it would be more realistic but it is a fanfiction after all. There are stories in which that you look "WTF" but remember we the writers make the story. Also i like your stories it's just that i forget to Put them as a favorite.

**Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang : **Its better late than never and I'm glad you like the story.I hope it keeps your interest.

**Dark Insomniacs :** I love the sword interaction we will see the sentiment of the Swords and Naruto will meet the Gods of the swords. So he needs to find the 2 other sentiment swords. The 2 swords' weilders are people you already know.

Before i go into the story I wwant you to look at Naruto of the Nine. Its my new story. Hope it becomes just as successful as this story. I dont own Naruto

_Previously on The Fox Sage:_

_While this was happenening to Naruto, The Raijin and the 4th's sword were conversing. Raijin asked "Do you think he will be able to get over it? I hope so he is very powerful and might be able to change the world." The other sword smirked, "He will change the world. The question is will Konoha be standing. Only time will tell brother only time will tell"._

Now Onto the Story

Naruto looked horrible as he made it to the kitchen. Everyone at the table looked at Naruto with the expression of what happened to you. Naruto had red puffy eyes, dark black circles around his eyes with bags and bags upon bags under them. His yellow spikey hair that usually stood up now flopped over his face. His body was dragging and he was slouching as he sat in the chair in the kitchen.

Sasha was the first speak. "Naruto-kun what the hell happened to you?" Anko decided to but in, "Yea, Naru-kun it looks like you didn't get any sleep. Maybe _if you sleep in my bed you most certainly will get some sleep"._ Anko at this point was licking her had shivers at Anko's statement. Naruto was blushing a deep red as he groaned.

He replied, "As tempting as that sounds i'll pass.(he got up after drinking 10 shots of expresso) I'll be back in a while nobody follows. I need to meet _'Nine'_ "

The older generation of shinobi knew what he was talking about. Sakura, Sai, and Sasha were extremely confused. Sasha was going through the split personality syndrome. The male side wanted to know so he could possibly take that power and use it to kill _Him_. The female side wanted to know who was _nine_ and what does it have to do with her man.

Sakura was still day dreaming about Sasuke Uchiha. She was rubbing herself and moaning his name. Everyone heard her and they slowly edged away from her except Sai. He looked confused at what Sakura was doing. So as the mindless drone he is asked, "Pink haired hollared monkey why are your fingers in your panties?" Sakura broke out of her daze and realized what she was doing.

She was so embarrassed that she turned the deepest blood red and ran upstairs. Sasha turned green thinking about the fact 'the screeching bitch' sorry she meant 'pinky' no she meant 'the Haruno' was masturbating to her(Sasha) formerself. The rest agreed this never happened.

**With Naruto**

Naruto treked his was to a forest. He remembered a placed with a waterfall and a cave that had crystals glowing. This cave seems to gather chakra in a peaceful, serenity. It is a rare place that Naruto helped to create a few years back. Naruto sat in its mouth in lotus positon in the middle and let his chakra pour out into the causing the outer stalagmites and stalagtites grow. This cave is more than just a cave. It was a mystical dragon's head named Dragoon. The result of the chakra flow caused the seemingly big cave's eyes to open. The dragon was a defense mechanism that told Naruto if anyone was nearby by disrupting his chakra. Naruto was meditating when he came into his Mindscape.

**In His Mindscape**

Naruto got back to the 8 where the cave is holding the great beast. It did it's fading eye trick. Naruto was getting annoyed real quick. "Kyuubi that trick is really annoying. Now we have a sort of problem that we simply have to discuss. " Kyuubi was snarling, "**Who do you think you are? Talking to the great Kyuubi no Kitsune as if you are some big shot? I should kill you were you stand!**"

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the Kyuubi. "Kyu, I know you don't remember me because my aura of the 10 tails is gone but **DON'T FUCK WITH ME! **Now back to the point, we need to have a demon pact or a composition of sorts. (the Kyuubi nods her head) Now can you be so generous as to turn into your human form and don't tell me you can't because kitsunes are known for tricks and transformations." Kyuubi was shocked that he knew that about the famous demon clan**. "Mortal whelp, how do you know about the Kitsune clan? And who do you think you are that you can make a pact with me?"**

Naruto felt a tug of his chakra '_Son of a bitch why now?' . _"Look Kyu, I know you hate me for marking you but I gotta go and we will talk about this later. Also drop the act of superiority we'll get along much better that way." Naruto said. After he said this he disappeared in a blue vortex.

The Kyuubi turned into a naked woman. She was an absolute goddess. She has red hair going down to her butt. She has red pupils that had 3 tomoes. She has an hourglass shaped body that would make any woman or model jealous. She has a 36 C-cup bust. She has lips of Angelina Jolie, the complexion of French Vanilla. She has flawless skin and she looks as if she was 18 to 25. _'Damn him, he looked so hot when he was in his Ten-tailed for. He looks hot even when he is human. Ugh i hate heat its driving me insane and he knows it. What i wouldn't give to just jump his bones. Calm down Kyu , calm down.' _She was fidgeting in her cage and she couldn't take it anymore. "Naruto-kun!!!!!!" she screamed out of pleasure and pain. Shehad to get and jump him soon or she was going to die of pleasure.

**Outside of the mindscape**

Naruto was not aware of Kyuubi's situation stopped the flow of chakra he was giving the Dragon's head saw a girl with a pink kimono she had pale skin with hazel eyes.

She noticed Naruto was either sleeping or meditating. She felt the chakra around him was strong. It was stronger than that of her Master, Zabuza Momochi. She finally realized where she recognized the blonde haired boy from. He was the one who beat her master.

She had to play coy here because she was here to pick up plants, roots, and herbs to help her master heal. She did not believe she would have to bring a kunai or something to fight with. Well if she survives this she will always carry a kunai with her.

Naruto felt her when the Dragon disrupted his chakra. He recognized her immediately. She was the masked ninja. '_Well I guess I have to see if she here to kill me or kill her.'_ "Hello there, what are you doing", Naruto said without opening his eyes.

She was shocked that he knew she was there. She said, "Hi umm picking up some herbs for my friend" Naruto finally opened his eyes to look directly at her. He ask, "What is your name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Haku said, "Hello Naruto-san my name is Haku". Naruto had a smirk on his face when he got up and kissed her hand and said, "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl as yourself Haku-_chan"_ Haku was blushing a deep red.

They started talking about things and when she asked Naruto something, "Do you have anyone precious to you?" Naruto was taken aback by this. Naruto started to think about the old man, Iruka who over the time became a brother, Yuugao, Anko, and others especially Ayame and Old Ichiraku. "Yes i do have precious people and i will protect them with my life."

Haku nodded and said "i guess i will see you later Naruto-ku-san" she quickly held changed in. Naruto smiled and said see you later _Hunter-chan." _She gasped. How did he know. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Give Zabuza this(hands her a scroll) and see if he wants to. Ok and please don't die. You are way to beautiful to be killed." Haku was blushing a deep red and disappeared in a swirl of water.

Naruto sighed another person he could not kill. Then he felt a surge of power then......BOOM. Naruto was sent flying into the snout of the dragon. "Owww that hurt." Naruto said. Two things hit and stuck into the ground." It was the Second and the Fourth's swords. Naruto who supposedly seen everything was wondering What the hell happen?

"Naruto, its time we discuss your future with us" the Raijin said. Both blades were changing into their human form. Naruto looked at the two and passed out.

A/N: Done I cant figure out a name. Somebody give me a good name cuz my mind is blank. Review or message me. I know this chapter is short but I'M in class so be nice lmfao. You guy can flame dont matter because what ever doesnt kill you makes you stronger.

JA NE.


	13. Happy Birthday

Hey guys how are you doing? Today is my bday so i have a question then during the week i will give you guys a present. My question which story of do you like best? I ask this because the one who has the most reviews on this chapter gets the chapter update but i will give you the summary on each story:

Naruto Uchiha: Naruto will face Mizuki the seal breaks and his new teammates

Naruto Fox Sage: Naruto will have a little test while team 7 with Yuugao and Anko against Zabuza, Haku and another Swordsman of the mist

Naruto of the Nine: will have sasukes trial, with Talking to the 6. Then tere are more flashbacks and what ever happened to Kyuubi

Naruto:The New Chimera: Naruto and Orochi come to an agreement. Winner gets something and Konoha will get something.

The reviews will end on April 9. So Ja Ne and Happy Bday 2 Mem


	14. Out of Hospital

A/N: Okay I want to know what story to update next. I just got out of the hospital and i feel amazing. So i want to write you a next chapter. Now lets go through the rundown of whats in store for the stories.

Fox Sage: Naruto Faces the swords while Zabuza and co face vs team 7 vs Hydra

Dragon Sannin: Jiraiya comes back to face Hanzo. Then its the battle Jiraiya vs Orochimaru

Chimera: Naruto comes back to the academy and is put on a team whose team you will find out.

Whats in the scroll: Naruto activates his sword and gets put on a team. He also gets another sensei

Naruto of the Nine: My person favorite We find out what happen with Naruto, Haruno, and Itachi or Ithica.

Rinnegan amongst the Sharingans: I'm going to skip the council meeting and go through his training. Also the Massacre Will happen.

Message me your thoughts and if you want to help just tell me which story. Also I am trying to write a Naruto story in which he must become a sage in the 7 elements if you want to help tell me. Ja Ne


End file.
